Never Let This Go
by SoundEffectsAndOverdramatics-x
Summary: A complete AU where Graham is still alive when the curse breaks and he remembers his past life as the Huntsman...and the beautiful wolf he calls a wife. Graham/Ruby, Red/Huntsman, Don't own OUAT! R&R! ONESHOT.


**A complete AU oneshot where Graham is still alive when Emma breaks the curse by kissing Henry, and he remembers a certain wolf from his past life as the Huntsman. Ruby/Graham, Red/Huntsman. Also, the kiss between Emma and Graham never happened in this. Don't own OUAT, but how fucking amazing was that finale? anyway!**

* * *

He watches as Emma sobs at Henry's side, watches as Regina clutches Dr. Whale for support.

Grief seizes up inside of him.

Henry is too young for this.

Too young to die.

Emma brushes Henry's hair back, her whole body shaking with grief.

"I love you, Henry." She whispered.

Tears fall down his cheeks as he watches his close friend lean in and kiss her child's forehead, tears falling onto Henry's face from Emma's eyes.

He begins walking away, not wanting to intrude on Emma's last moment with her son.

He's just reached the exit of the hospital when it hits him.

His brain goes fuzzy.

He's hit with a million images at once.

_A girl in a red hood. _

_An arrow flying into a wolf's side.  
_

_His sword slicing into a guard's chest.  
_

_the wolf transforming into the girl with the red hood.  
_

_the both of them together, kissing, reunited at last.  
_

_their wedding day, Snow and Charming right by their side, as well as Cinderella and Prince Thomas.  
_

_the love of his life, walking around their cottage with a swollen belly, a huge smile on her face.  
_

_their son, his eyes a deep crystal blue, like hers, but his hair a dark brown like his, walking around the house, smiling at laughing.  
_

_a deep fog rolling over the mountain.  
_

_looking into the eyes of his beloved as she whispered "I love you" to him, both their arms wrapped around their son who was crying.  
_

_"I love you, Graham."  
_

_"I love you too, Red."  
_

He's back in the hospital, sweat covering his forehead.

He looks around, the world he once knew as his home suddenly nothing but a foreign landscape.

This is not home.

Where is his child?

Where is the love of his life?

He's running without even knowing where he's going.

"RED!" He screams, ignoring the people around him who are looking at each other, confused and dazed.

It's like everyone has woken from an extremely long dream.

There are shouts of recognition.

Peals of laughter.

Screams.

But he has his mind set on only one thing.

Finding her.

"RED!" He screams again.

He knows where to find her. But is she there?

Ruby...she's been here the entire time.

How have these memories only come to him now? He has been seeing her for years, coming to the diner, talking with her...

And he's never once connected the dots.

Where have they been all this time?

Why didn't they remember until now?

He shakes his head.

It doesn't matter. The only thing that matter is finding her.

"RED!" He screams, sobs beginning to rise in his chest.

Perhaps the smoke has taken her.

Perhaps now that he has finally remember who she is...now that everything is crystal clear to him, fate has ripped her away.

"RE-"

"GRAHAM!"

He spins around.

And she's standing at the end of the street, watching him with wide eyes.

"Red..." He whispers with relief.

She's safe.

She's fine.

He runs to her and she runs to him, her whole body shaking with sobs.

He lifts her into his arms without a seconds hesitation and he kisses her.

She's crying, her tears falling onto his face, but he doesn't care.

She is safe. She is here.

She is alive.

She is real.

She pulls away and hugs him tightly, her hands touching his skin, his face, his eyes, wanting to remember everything about him in case she forgets again.

"What happened? Why did we forget? Where's Alex? What-"

"I don't know! I don't know! But thank god you're okay!" He whispers, kissing her once more.

"Graham! Alex, where is he?" She cries.

Worry seizes him, and he looks around.

"ALEX!" He screams.

"MOM! DAD!"

They both spin at the same time and are almost knocked down by a young child, who wraps his arms around both their legs tightly.

"Alex!"

Red picks him up in her arms and kisses him, hugging him to her body as tightly as she can. He wraps his arms around the both of them.

He has his family back.

He has the people he loves back.

And he's never letting them go.


End file.
